Sitting on Santa's Lap
by Lfcpam
Summary: Bella is working as Santa's helper...see what happens when a new Santa arrives  ExB holiday lemons


**A/N**: Hello..Just felt like writing a little one shot. I was in the holiday spirit. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Sitting on Santa's Lap

O/S Edward x Bella

My name is Bella Swan. I am a 20 year old college student at NYU and one day hope to be a writer. Since I have to work hard for my tuition I decided to take on a second job during the holiday season to off set the costs of the holiday.

I am working at one of New York's most well known department stores but the job is not what I was really hoping for.

I was hoping to be a sales associate in one of the many departments here, but no…. I am now currently in the locker room putting on my elf costume. That's right I am one of Santa's fucking elves.

I get to snap pictures of little kids, helping them onto Santa's lap, etc. GREAT.

If I really didn't need the money, I sure as hell would not be here. It's embarrassing.

My BFF Alice got hired here too but of course she isn't an elf, no she is working at the jewelry counter. Lucky bitch.

The only bright side so far from this job has been Santa. Emmett is a huge, loveable teddy bear of a guy who is great with the kids. We have become fast friends and I also found out he is a student at NYU also along with his brother, I don't know his name just that he attends the same school.

His brother and I are the same age, Emmett being a year older. The past 2 weeks working with Em have been fun.

I remembered last week when he had a day off and I had to endure Mike Newton as his replacement. He was completely disgusting. Every time I would bend to pick up one of the small children he would whisper how great my ass was and how he wanted to bite it.

YUCK! I wouldn't let him come near me, even if I was drunk and he was the only man left in the world to fuck.

Not that I have had a lot of sex in my lifetime. I was only with the one guy, Eric. I lost my virginity to him before I left my hometown and headed to college. I thought it would be better if I went to school with some experience.

Well for the 3 damn minutes it took, the only experience I felt I had gained was how to open my legs.

But I digress, I really need to get out on the floor because Santa will be arriving soon.

I had heard Emmett saying he was off today so I was already sick with the thought of spending the next few hours with ass loving Newton.

I took my appearance in before I left the locker room. I had on my little green dress with my legs covered in striped thigh high stockings; thankfully the dress was long enough no one could see the tops of my thighs. My pointy shoes, even though they were hideous to look at, were quite comfy so they didn't bother me much. My elf hat was the same green as my dress and when I pulled my hair into a ponytail I looked like a little kid dressed for Halloween.

I chuckled and pulled out my biggest fake smile and went out onto the floor, preparing for the next few hours.

Once I had everything in order I went to open the doors to our winter wonderland set up here in the back of the store.

It really was lovely, like every child's dream come true. The tree, the decorations, the lights…I felt as though I was stepping into another world every time I saw it. Oh to be young again and feel that rush of Christmas.

I shook my daydreams away and headed back to my reality.

The families started lining up behind the ropes, you could feel the anticipation of each child as they waited for Santa. It was one of the perks of the job, watching the kids smile like that made my day a bit brigher.

I only hoped Newton wasn't a prick today. I would hate to beat him down in front of the wee ones.

The door flew open and the squealing began.

"Ho,Ho, Ho" I heard behind me.

It wasn't Newton's voice and it definitely wasn't Emmett's. Who was this?

I turned around to see who it could be. I looked at Santa's smiling face and though his features were obscured with the beard I was startled by his hypnotizing green eyes.

I think I audibly gasped. Holy shit! They were the most stunning pair of eyes I have ever seen.

He looked at me and his smile grew widerr. Crap I was caught gaping at him and he seemed to find this amusing.

I shook off my haze and went up to him to ask if he was ready.

"Good Morning Santa. I hope you are ready for all of these wonderful children." I played my role as an elf very convincingly. The children all started cheering.

"Oh yes, I am very excited." He winked covertly at me.

What? Santa was flirting with me. Well this day might not turn out to be so bad after all.

I opened the ropes and started leading the kids to Santa. Who ever this man was he was great with the kids. He had an easy way about him and he reminded me of Emmett…

sweet and kind.

Of course the children were enraptured. Who wouldn't be? This Santa oozed charm, which left me oozing in one particular place.

His voice was so melodic and his eyes, god those eyes. Every time I placed a child in his lap I looked up to meet his gaze, it lit me up in ways I never knew possible.

After a few hours it was time for Santa and the rest of the merry elves to take a break. I was parched and hungry. I was also secretly hoping to find out who this stunning Santa was. After hours of stolen glances and cheeky winks from him I was about ready to burst.

I was never so attracted to a man like this before, it was like my insides were aflame and this was all done with just his gaze. God what would he do to me if he touched me. I really hoped to find out.

"Alright children, it's time for me to get Santa fed. We have to make sure he is round and jolly for Christmas. He will be back in an hour." The children protested a little.

Santa chuckled.

"Ho,Ho,Ho….don't worry boys and girls. I will be back soon." He waved as he stood from his chair.

I began to walk out the back door toward the locker room when I felt his gloved hand touch mine.

He took my hand and swiftly turned down the hall into one of the back offices.

"So little one, I would love to know what you would like for Christmas." He laughed pulling me deeper into the room.

I coquettishly looked up at him and replied….

"Well I have quite a long list Santa. First, I would love to know what you look like under that beard." I smiled, trying to be seductive, and hoping I didn't look like I ate a bad burrito instead.

"Really, well I think I could give you that but first I need to know you name little one."

Gah the way he said "little one" set my girlie bits on fire.

"Bella… Bella Swan." I stammered.

"Hmmm Bella, what a lovely name."

He closed his eyes briefly, when he reopened them he looked at me, never taking his eyes off of mine. He removed the beard and hat, and I stopped breathing.

He was gorgeous. His jaw was strong and chiseled, his hair…his hair was a reddish brown and it was in total disarray. It was so fucking sexy. I wanted to run my fingers through it, it looked so soft.

"Well Bella, you got your first wish. Now what else would you like?" he smirked, which did nothing for the state of my panties.

"Well, like I said my list is quite long, maybe I should sit in your lap. This may take awhile." I smirked back at him.

His eyes widened and darkened. Holy Shit, the look in his eyes…..he grabbed the office chair and sat down. He patted his leg and I walked over, trying to come off as sexy and sat in his lap.

OH…he smelled so good. I wanted to lick him. I could feel his hard on pressed against my ass. I wiggled a bit to see if I could get him to react.

He hissed and pulled me closer to his chest.

"So Bella, tell me what you want." He whispered slowly in my ear.

"You." I replied, wrapping my hand around his neck and pulling him to my mouth.

Oh sweet heavens….he tasted heavenly. He placed his hands on either side of my face, kissing me hard. His tongue swept over my bottom lip and I parted my own for him. He plunged his tongue in my mouth and moaned.

I think my panties exploded at that point. Hearing him moan in my mouth only fueled the fire that was raging in my veins.

He pulled back from my mouth, raining kisses down my throat.

"Bella, oh you taste and smell delicious." His kisses moved lower and before I knew what was happening he lifted me and sat me astride his lap.

He slowly started to run his hands up my legs. My skin was burning, his touch was soft and it made me yearn to touch him too.

"Please, tell me your name." I whispered as he kissed my collarbone.

"Edward" he huskily replied.

"Edward, I want to touch you." I moaned as his bit down on my neck.

He lifted me out of his lap and sat me on the edge of the desk. He pulled open the Santa suit, revealing the fake stomach that he had worn underneath. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. He quickly removed the offending stomach, this time I bit my lip trying to fight back the moan that wanted to escape.

His abs where tight and you could see the V forming at the waist of his pants. I sat up straighter on the desk. I lifted my hand and slowly ran it down the plains of his chest. He groaned as my hand moved north. I ran my hands over his happy trail, over the belt of his costume and down the length of his very long, hard, thick cock.

Oh my, he was huge and the thought of feeling that up close and personal was too much, I was squirming, looking for any kind of friction. I was so damn turned on at this point, one touch from him and I think I would fall apart.

Edward placed his hand over mine and squeezed. He threw his head back and I took the opportunity to pepper kisses down his glorious chest.

"Bella…Oh god that feels so good. I want to see you too. Please."

I jumped off the desk and removed my hat, and slowly pulled the green dress over my head. I was standing there in nothing but a black lace bra, black lace thong and thigh high stockings.

Edward stood there staring at me; I was becoming a little self conscious and began to cover myself.

"No, don't…you are so beautiful." His eyes roamed over my body.

Edward wrapped me in his arms and began kissing me passionately. I raised my hands to his hair and began tugging it softly. Our kissed were frantic and the need to feel him inside of me was becoming urgent.

"Edward, I want you please….please Santa give me what I want for Christmas."

Edward laughed.

"Little one, this is what you want for Christmas." He pushed his erection against the apex of my thighs and I had to hold his arms to steady myself.

"Yes..Yes…Please." I whispered.

Edward swiftly removed his pants and boxers. His erection sprang free and I went weak in the knees.

I was not experienced at blow jobs, only fumbling once or twice but I had to taste him. It looked too good to ignore.

I dropped to my knees and pulled him into my mouth.

"Whoa, Bella….shit" Edward panted.

I pulled him deeper into my throat and wrapped my hands around the remaining length.

He was so thick and long I knew I couldn't take it all.

I began to rhythmically bob my head up and down, twirling my tongue over the tip.

He put his hands in my hair and I hummed around his cock. This sent him over the edge.

Before I knew what was happening Edward came explosively in my mouth and it seemed to go forever.

Shit that was hot! I had never swallowed before but if I had the opportunity to do that again with Edward I would.

Edward was panting heavily, looking down at me with a satisfied smile on his face. He pulled me to my feet and kissed me hard. He pulled back and slowly lifted me onto the desk again.

"Lie down little one."

Fuck I was going to have to throw out my thong; it was completely drenched and useless at this point.

I did as he requested, his hands began to slowly run up my thighs, over my hip bones, up my stomach, moving higher, never touching me where I desperately wanted him too.

He reached my breasts and he ran his hands up the sides, over the tops of them and then down the valley between my tits. He unsnapped the front closure of my bra and now I laid there exposed for him.

He bent down, looking in my eyes the whole time until he reached my hardened peaks. His tongue slowly darted out and licked one of the buds. I bucked up, relishing the feeling. _OH MY_

He slowly and tortuously licked and suckled my breasts. I was writhing uncontrollably under him.

"Hmmm Little One, you taste divine." He murmured against my skin.

He started to kiss his way down my breasts, over my stomach, stopping at the top my panties. His hands never left my skin; he was touching me everywhere… except where I wanted him the most. He was teasing me and it was killing me.

I soon felt his fingers traveling up my thighs closer and closer to where I wanted him to be. He ran a finger up my moist lips and he hissed.

"Shit little one, you're so wet for me. I can't wait to taste you."

Fuck, his words were killing me and before I could reply he ran his tongue down my core over my thong.

He pulled the offending material away from my swollen wet pussy and slowly, with a flattened tongue licked his way to my clit.

I almost flew off the desk when he touched me there. I was so ready to let go but he was taking his time, teasing me, taunting me with his mouth. As he licked and sucked his way around me I felt his fingers rubbing up my legs again but this time he did not stop. He plunged a finger into my wet core and I climaxed instantly, screaming his name. He pumped his finger wildly in and out until I came down from my orgasmic high.

"Bella, god you are so beautiful when you come. I want to see you do that again." He smiled.

I sat up and ran my hands down his chest and gently pushed him back into the chair. His glorious cock was hard again and the thought of feeling it inside me made me quiver.

"Santa, I hope _you_ have been good this year, because I am going to grant you your wish."

Edward looked up at me with hooded eyes and I smiled a slow lazy smile.

"Edward, just to let you know I am on the pill." I whispered as I slid off the desk.

"I'm clean, I promise." He whispered.

"Good….now Santa lets see if we could make your wish come true."

I threw my leg over his lap and straddled his cock; slowly I sunk down on him,feeling oh so full. It was heavenly. I was fully seated on him and I shifted my hips feeling the exquisite sensation all the way to my toes.

"Oh Bella…you feel so good." He moaned.

We began moving slowly, building up the fire until we exploded into an inferno.

Edward grabbed my hips and began thrusting into me over and over, I had my hands on his shoulders holding on to him as he relentlessly pounded into me.

"Yes…Oh Yes Edward…just like that…gah…don't stop." I begged for more.

"Bella…come for me please….I…I can't….."

My hand slipped down my chest and until I found my way to my swollen clit.

"Look at me Edward…see what you do to me." I panted as I pulled and pinched myself.

"FUCK!" Edward screamed as he exploded inside of me, triggering my own violent orgasm.

I hugged Edward close to me as our bodies tried to recover from that mind blowing experience. We held each other, offering light kisses to exposed skin and soon we were calm and glowing in post coital bliss.

"Bella…that was…I don't know if I could describe in it words."

"I know…I have never felt like that before." I kissed his chest above his heart.

I looked over at the clock, shit we had ten minutes to get back.

"Well Santa, it seems it's time to get back to work." I sadly muttered.

"I wish I could stay here like this for the rest of the afternoon." Edward replied sulkily.

I picked my head of his chest and looked into his eyes. He kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Go out with me tonight?"

I smiled. "I would love too."

**1 year later….**

Edward and I were dressed in our costumes again waiting for the children to come into Santa's winter wonder land; he reached over and grabbed my hand kissing my palm. He opened the door, screams erupting upon his arrival.

He leaned over to me and whispered.

"I can't wait for lunch little one."

I laughed heartly. "Me either Santa….I hope I was a good girl this year."

I winked at him and went to open the ropes for the kids. I could hear his laughter as I walked away.

* * *

End Note: Hope you enjoyed...let me know what you thought! happy holidays!


End file.
